unofficial_labyrinthefandomcom-20200213-history
Gileenim
Gileenim was once a fairly rich port with good inland waterways reaching all the way to the capital, Halgar. Over time it gained a reputation as a bit of a cutthroats' lair - with many of the east coast's pirates and privateers being based in the area. Various rulers tried to tame the sprawling settlement, but basically failed; any form of Imperial, Princely, or landed lordship was quickly washed away, in some cases literally so. Eventually the settlement was given over to the residents themselves to choose a leader - typically, this leader being he who controlled the biggest fleet or mob of pirates. The city proper was destroyed by ritual backlash a few years ago. Since then, the survivors have slowly been putting their lives back together. They are split into a couple of different factions, mainly Scum and Freefolk. The Scum are your typical sea port scum, and the Freefolk your typical free people (mostly former survivors). Most of the Scum have been imported from other ports and places, drifting in on the mysterious, seemingly secundal currents that lead to the Gileenim harbour. Present State of the City Since its destruction very little rebuilding has been attempted; there is something supernatural about the place that lends itself to being a ruin, and oddly the locals appear to like it that way. Many of the ruins lay broken across the thoroughfares and plazas that used to criss-cross the old city, causing those that aren’t careful to become quickly lost amongst the devastation. Amongst the old buildings, fields and groves of wild mushrooms and vegetables grow amongst the trees that have taken root. Small pockets of peons live in the place making use out of the old things they find in the old city. Old sail cloth is commonly used as canopies along the rows of peasant dwellings, and old and broken ornaments sit oddly in the small shrubberies the folk tend when they are not out scavenging for their livelihoods. It’s a place for people to come and go, visit and stay a while if they have no where else to go. It's not anywhere where you’d want to live, but somewhere to hang out if your staying out of peoples' way; peons of course get little choice. Recent Events In IM1006 the great pirate captain Pa Tremens took up command of Gileenims scum and formed them into a more organised rabble, bringing in his own people from across the sea mittlenacht. He amassed a strong presence in the settlement and sought to use First Age rituals to make himself a walking God upon Primus. This would have given his villainy even further power and control but a combined Imperial, Mercenary and Freefolk force fought to retake the settlement combating the Scum and his other allies drastically reducing his forces and then finishing off Pa Tremens himself. What next for Gileenim? Well the final dawn is coming and that means change as far as the residents, on the whole, are concerned change is a good thing (“a fresh wind”) they have survived this year and that what its all about, for most folk; survival... Category:Imperial Cities